


The Love That You Deserve

by watermelonie



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed: Worth It
Genre: I really don't know where this is going ?, M/M, probably not far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonie/pseuds/watermelonie
Summary: Steven loves Andrew, but he's afraid of that. He always has been.





	The Love That You Deserve

Steven could not admit it to himself. The reason why he was avoiding Andrew’s serious, but friendly stares. Steven simply did not want to think about it, the way his stomach lurched whenever his hand grazed his companion’s. The way that his heart made it’s presence known whenever Andrew gives him that special Andrew smile; one that Steven has realized that Andrew only shows around him. But that’s not what Steven wants, or at least that’s what he tries to convince himself. He doesn’t want to be Andrew’s special person, that would simply be ridiculous. They’re such a strange duo, Steven would think to himself. No, not at all a “classic” duo like Andrew had once said. Steven is bright, he is colorful in personality and shy, but he always makes his best efforts to climb out of his shell. Andrew is serious, introverted but despite that extremely well-liked by most; and when they are together they most definitely do not have an amazing amount of chemistry.

Before Worth It, Steven had always seen Andrew around the office. From the moment he first arrived at Buzzfeed, he realized that Andrew was definitely popular. And because of this, Steven stayed away. He was never one to rub elbows with the well-liked, and though Buzzfeed is a very friendly environment, Steven figured you can’t win them all. You can’t possibly be friends with everyone, right? Steven would think about this concept whilst he slowly became closer to his desk mates. When he passes the kitchen that day, he sees Andrew in the middle of a conversation with Ned, another admired person in the office who is also involved with a popular series. Steven wasn’t even planning on getting some sort of snack, but he suddenly felt drawn to the kitchen. He awkwardly looked away from the two men who didn’t even seem to register that Steven was there. The shy boy quickly grabbed a random bag of chips, suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed to even be in their presence. When Steven sauntered out of the room back to his desk, he analyzed the small bit of the conversation that he had picked up on. Specifically how Ned had said Andrew’s last name, which was always intimidating for Steven to even look at on certain papers he would find around the office addressed to the blonde man. Ilnyckyj. Ill-nick-ē. “It’s so much simpler than it looks,” Steven mumbled, accidentally voicing his thoughts.

“Huh?” Adjacent to Steven, Jen lowers her headphones in order to hear what she had missed.

Steven blushed and shook his head, smiling. “Oh nothing.”

 

-

 

Steven is surprised when he is paired up with Andrew for his project. He had seeked the advice of his advisers, after realizing Keith would be too busy to be a regular on this series that he was trying to develop.

“Are you looking for someone like Keith?” a producer questioned Steven.

“Not necessarily. I’m kind of just looking for someone to talk about my food with. Maybe I’ll have a new person every week or something.”

“Every week,” Steven tries to ignore the sarcasm laced in his superior’s voice, almost as if they were doubting the chance of this series to ever take off. “How about…” Steven followed his adviser's gaze to a familiar blonde, who was sitting at his desk busily clicking on his desktop. “Andrew Ilnyckyj! Tasty producer, perfect for the food concept. You two will get along great.”

“You think so?” Steven felt hesitant. Sure, he did say that he just wanted someone to talk to about food, but he hardly knew Andrew even after all of these years working in the office together. But realistically, it seemed like everyone he was comfortable around already had other responsibilities.

“Well I don’t know so. But if you can’t think of anything better, then there’s your guy. The funding for this has already been approved?” Steven nodded. His adviser gave him a curt nod in return before walking away, looking past Steven once again; presumably at Andrew.

It’s not like this scenario is life-threatening. For Christ’s sake, Steven got a life coach for these problems when it came to meeting new people. He has definitely improved from the way he once was, rushing out of kitchens with fear of his popular coworkers, but he had a strange feeling about going up to Andrew, and he can’t necessarily place the feeling as excited or nervous. His body betrays him, he feels himself walking towards Andrew with heavy feet, making him look like a zombie-human hybrid. He catches himself and straightens out, if he was going to do this he was going to be confident. No - more than confident, he was going to be his friend.

“Hi Andrew!” Steven croaked, his voice failing him at the worst time. Andrew looks up at him, a smirk on his lips from the strangeness of Steven’s approach.

“Oh, Steven. Hello.” Steven feels internally grateful about the fact that Andrew knows his name, crossing off one of the awkward things that could have happened, besides Steven’s vocal mishap. “What’s up?”

Steven feels his heart rate increase, and he wonders for a second if he should have planned this occasion. What _is_ up? Is it weird to straight-up tell him that he’s trying to lure him into a series with him? Is there any other way to approach this? No, there isn’t anything else to say really. “So, well - you probably don’t know this but I’ve been doing this thing recently...like these videos…” Steven watches Andrew nod, and he feels strangely safe for that moment of approval. “Basically I go to like three restaurants with someone at three drastically different price points, and then we get to decide which is the most … worth it.” Steven realizes that this entire time he was just babbling, and he’s ready to just turn around and pretend that none of this has happened.

“So are you trying to recruit me to be your new partner, or were you just telling me about this amazing project for no reason?” The end of Andrew’s mouth lifts once again in a smirk, Steven realizes now that this specific smirk will become very familiar to him.

Steven takes the compliment, beaming at the use of the word “amazing” describing his project. “Well, I personally prefer the term sidekick, but yeah! You can join me on this amazing project, we’re doing pizza today.” They share a stare, both of their eyes crinkled as they reflect each other’s smile. Andrew looks away after a second, his smile turning back into his normal serious expression.

“Well...I do like pizza. I guess _just this once_ I’ll join you, Steven,” Andrew responds in a teasing tone, and Steven fails to ignore the warm feeling in his chest. He can definitely get used to his company.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow thanks for reading this good on you


End file.
